Amor Prohibido (Forbidden Love)
by roza m belicova
Summary: We all know what happens when Rose's parents accept her relationship with Dimitri, but what happens when they don't and they're forced to end it? Can our power couple find a way to be together or is their love doomed to fail because it's forbidden? Read to find out. Rated T because Rose is involved so cussing is too.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, yes another one. This isn't a Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha Fic, just needed to put that out there XD. It's better than that and if you guys want more it'll be written by myself and Let love win, so y'all know what to do. Read and give me some feedback. Also we'll probably be alternating between Rose and Dimitri pov.

I obviously don't own Vampire Academy.

Amor Prohibido.

Chapter 1.

DPOV

Have you ever been in a relationship that took your breath away? That made you so happy you could hardly breathe when you were talking to that person? That made you smile whenever you thought of or someone mentioned her name? That made your heart pound every time she said she loves you? That set your body a blaze when she kissed, touched or looked at you? If you haven't, let me tell you there is nothing in this world more amazing than that. There is also nothing that hurts more than when her parents find out and don't accept it.

In their defense, I was 7 years older than their daughter. I was supposed to be her mentor. She wasn't 18 yet. She was also training to be princess Vasalissa's guardian after graduation and in our world, relationships between dhampirs weren't really supposed to be a thing. Guardians didn't date. We trained and protected moroi. Then we died because 'they come first.' So yeah, I guess I could see why they wouldn't accept it. Our love was forbidden and I probably would've reacted in a similar way if I were in their shoes.

Did that make it hurt any less? No, no it didn't. It didn't change the way we felt about each other either, but nobody cared about that. In the eyes of her parents and society, this was wrong. So, we ended it because we didn't have a choice. We ended it because her mother, 5 feet nothing of fiery Scottish guardian demanded that we did. She told Roza she needed to start dating guys her age from now on or she was going to tell her dad, and her dad was Abe Mazur the mob boss himself. Back home in Russia he was referred to as Zmey, Russian for snake, and being on Zmey's bad side wasn't good for anyone's health. Not that I cared much about that honestly.

If it were up to her mother, I probably would've had to leave the academy, and my Roza along with it. Thankfully, being a guardian to a royal lord, it wasn't up to Janine Hathaway. It was however up to Alberta Petrov, but she had a soft spot for Rose, and aside from giving me a disappointing look as if she couldn't believe I had the nerve to get caught dating my student, she let me off saying the academy was already short on guardians and seeing as how Rose was doing well under my guidance she didn't see the point of getting her a new mentor.

So yes I did understand that Janine Hathaway thought she was doing the right thing. She was being a mother, protecting her daughter. I suppose in her own way, she was protecting me too. She was giving me a chance to not have to face Rose's father. But my heart didn't see it that way. The logical aspect of this whole thing didn't matter to me because I loved her. I wasn't like other guys. I didn't just want in her pants. I wasn't the love them and leave them kind of guy and she wasn't the kind of girl you did that to either.

What I did want was to make her happy. I wanted to take care of her, to love her and make her smile in spite of society, in spite of what her mother or anyone else thought. She was mine as much as I was hers. It wasn't fair that I had to give her up to make other people happy. In fact, that made me angry. Why was it anyone's business that we were dating each other? Why did they have the right to dictate our lives?

The truth was, they didn't. This was our lives. It was our choice. Or rather, it was my choice. Roza wasn't an adult yet so as of now, we had to do what her mother wanted. I had to sit back and watch these boys parade around with my girl thinking they had a fucking claim on her and do nothing about it. What I wasn't going to do, however, was watch them hurt her. If they so much as dared…I kicked the covers back, tossed the book I'd been trying to read for ages aside, got to my feet and started pacing.

Nights were the worse. When all was quiet and still, my mind tended to wander. What were we going to do? How were we going to fix this? Could we even fix this? What if one of these boys really did lay claim to my girl? How long could I expect her not to fall for one of them?

It wasn't even fair of me to think like that. I was being selfish I knew that and though I hadn't actually said those words to her, a part of me did hope she would wait. A part of me wanted to wait for her too if only because I couldn't see my future without her in it. The thought of having to date anyone else filled me with as much dread as the idea of my love falling for one of these guys.

But the thing was, even more than being with her, I wanted her to be happy even if that wasn't with me. Aside from having the body of a goddess, she had a huge heart and was one of the sweetest, kindest most beautiful persons I knew and she deserved every amazing thing this world had to offer. Any guy would be lucky to have her, but I wanted to be that guy. I wanted to be the one who got to say she was his, the one who made bad days go away and amazing days a regular thing.

And as always, those were the thoughts that had me changing into gym shorts and a shirt and heading outside. Sleep was pointless. I wasn't going to get any with my mind constantly racing like that. I needed to burn off some steam so I made my way to the track ignoring the looks I got from the patrolling guardians working the night shift.

I willed my head to clear, willed myself to put Roza out of my mind or as out of my mind as she could be which, quite frankly was kind of pointless. I focused on the warmth of the sun on my skin, something I didn't experience often because of the academy's knockternal schedule. I focused on the wind ripping through my hair as I ran. I pushed my legs harder, ran faster. Then I went to the gym and beat the ever living hell out of the punching bags, just barely remembering to put gloves on.

By the time I stopped, my shirt was clinging to my body and I ached everywhere. I sank to the floor and drained a water bottle. Thankfully, at this time of night everyone was either in bed or on shift, so there was no one in here. I couldn't help but be grateful for small mercies, because this was slowly becoming a nightly occurrence, and while it probably wasn't unusual for a guardian to hit the gym every now and again after hours, something told me people would talk if it was happening every night.

Sighing and cursing the world for the stupidity that was currently my life, I got to my feet. It was time for bed. My body was so exhausted that I knew it wouldn't be long before I was out. I hit the shower and really did pass out when my head hit the pillow, thoughts of training with my Roza in the next couple hours being my last conscious thought, then endless nothingness, just the way I liked it as of late.

So? Love? Not so much? Want more? Curious to see where we're taking this? Let me know!

Review lovelies the future of this story depends on you ;) XD pay no attention to me.

XXX

Roza


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, even though this has already been established, let me just say that I really do have the absolute best readers in the history of readers! Thanks so much for your very amazing very sweet reviews last chapter! Keep them coming and we'll definitely keep the chapters coming.

Yes, I did say we, because aside from having the best readers, I've also got the best co-author working with me on this. She's none other than the amazingly fabulous lady y'all know as let love win and if you don't know her, well that's about to change, because she wrote this chapter! And well, she is pretty amazing and sweet- anyway let's get down to business.

We obviously own nothing except the plot! Also I should point out we don't have a designated length per chapter!

Amor Prohibido.

Chapter 2.

Never have I ever been so pissed. I should've known not to tell Adrian, and maybe a part of me did, but I thought it would be ok since he was my friend but apparently not. I ran to the gym and started to beat everything in there, everything in sight. Dimitri, my one true love snatched away from me by my mother.

I growled and punched a wall not minding the pain as much because nothing could compare to the pain in my heart. I sighed and ran to my dorm room ignoring Lissa's stares as she tried to figure out what was wrong with me. She probably wasn't the only one staring after me but I didn't care.

As soon as the door closed behind me I sobbed harder than I ever have before... WHAT THE HELL I NEVER FUCKING CRY. I punched a literal hole in the wall and cried harder as I got a phone call. I looked to see who it was and practically threw the phone when I saw that it was Adrian. It shattered and I cursed. There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see Dimitri my Russian god my comrade.

I looked into his eyes and saw surprise and pain, then he looked at my hands and I saw disappointment get thrown in there too. I threw all caution to the wind and hugged him tightly before kissing him hard my hands going in his hair. I knew this was a bad idea but what the hell? I needed him and I needed him now. So I deepened the kiss.

I wrapped my legs around him as he kissed me back putting me up against the wall. I pulled away to breathe, and it was as if he came to his senses. He put me down and backed up a few steps.

"No Roza just no." He said and then I felt angry, anger that came from how emotionally exhausted I was.

"Get the fuck out." I said as calmly as I possibly could, but he only reached for me. "I said GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled my already lacking self-control hitting breaking point. He flinched and walked out, the door slamming shut behind him.

I got in the bed closing my eyes. I sobbed uncontrollably and curled in on myself. I just yelled at the one person I loved with my whole heart. One thing was suddenly blatantly clear. I couldn't do this. I couldn't not be with him. I sobbed until finally the sweet relief of falling asleep came over me and I was lost to the world.

And there it is, the long awaited chapter XD. Thoughts, guys? You know how to let us know! Just hit that review button.

Review lovelies and maybe I'll get the next chapter to you sooner, maybe ;)

XXX

Roza


	3. Chapter 3

I told you if you kept reviewing the chapters would keep coming did I not? So, because you're all such amazing people, here's the other one. Thanks for all the love guys really you're the best!

We don't own Vampire Academy, duh never claimed we did.

Amor Prohibido.

Chapter 3.

DPOV.

I knew it was a bad idea. I never should've gone by her room. But the truth was it had been one of those long days and other than during training which, mind you we really did train, I'd barely seen her at all today. I hadn't been rostered to guard any of her classes, co-incidence or otherwise I didn't know and I really didn't care.

All I knew was, I missed her. I needed her. I had to see her consequences be damned. Had I been expecting her to kiss me? Not really, but perhaps I should have. My Roza and I were a lot alike I was just better at keeping the impulsiveness hidden than she was, and if she hadn't kissed me then I probably would've kissed her.

The second she looked up at me, my heart stopped. Then I saw the pain and tears in her eyes and the damage she'd done to her hands and it started pounding something fierce. My baby my love my Roza was hurting. Instinct demanded that I protect her and then she was running into my arms and putting hers around me and all that registered was that I could do just that. I could protect her, I could make it better.

When our lips met, I just about lost all sense of self-control. Kissing her back was inevitable and, for a few fleeting seconds all was right in the world. She was here. She was safe in my arms where she belonged. Nothing else mattered until she pulled away for breath and the reality of our situation came crashing back in like a bitch straight out of hell making me put her down and step back.

"No Roza just no." I said and clearly, it was the wrong thing to say. Her expression changed, anger replacing the hurt I'd seen before.

When she told me to get out the first time, it took my mind a few seconds to process her words because I knew her well. I knew the hurt from earlier was still there, knew the anger was her way of masking her pain. So I reached for her, intent on taking care of her hands and explaining why I'd said no, but then she yelled and I backed off fully aware that she needed space. There would be no explaining tonight.

I left her dorm nodding at the matron as I walked past, fully intending to swop shifts with some guardian working tonight. It didn't matter that I probably should go to my room and get some rest. I wasn't going to be able to get any sleep now anyway, but suddenly the idea of monotonous patrol duty wasn't sitting well with me. I was too riled, worked up from the feel of her in my arms and her lips against mine, and yet so, so angry at the whole fucking world for putting us in this position.

In a perfect world this would've been so simple, because in a perfect world we would've just been 2 people happily in love and nothing more. Here we were too many things, we were mentor and student and we were guardians destined to guard the same charge. Those things could easily be fixed, Rose would be 18 and done with school soon enough and switching charges wasn't that hard, but none of that would matter if we couldn't have her parents approval would it?

The idea that I might have to make her choose between being with me and her family was enough to elicit a growl from me. Suddenly I was seeing red. Like with Roza moments before, the hurt and complete unfairness of this whole thing was suddenly transformed into anger. Not just anger, but boiling, seething fury, the kind that demanded something physical.

I started for the gym, but the second I stepped through the doors it was like I'd been sucker punched right in the stomach. Christ almighty, she had been here. I knew it before I even noticed the wrecked equipment. The familiar smell of her still lingered and I knew I should probably tell Alberta that we needed a new punching bag, but I'd just lost all sense of logic. I turned and walked out the door, going straight for the woods stepping past the ward line.

I knew no one would come looking for me out here, not after the glare I'd shot at the guardians on patrol. Right now that was a good thing, because with the way my blood was boiling, I really didn't think I could deal with anyone. The look of hurt that I'd seen in Rose's eyes flashed through my mind and I just about lost it. I balled my hands into fists and took my anger out on a tree, not caring about the fact that I was destroying my knuckles or that splinters of wood was imbedding themselves in my skin. In that moment, I didn't care about anything else. All I knew was I'd just found a much needed outlet.

*Grabs tissues.* Oh, well damn I just broke my own heart. How are you feeling, guys? Dimitri suddenly so intense sitting well with you? You know how to let us know!

Review lovelies and maybe Dimitri's intensity would be directed at you, but in an entirely different way if you catch my drift XD.

XXX

Roza


	4. Chapter 4

*Awkwardly waves.* HI ALL I AM THE ALMIGHTY MONI. Just dropping by to say thanks for reading and for all your reviews! Also Roza belongs to meeeeeeeeee!

We own nothing except the plot and the character you're about to meet!

May's POV

I was walking through the forest minding my own business when I smelled it. Blood, something I needed to live and it was so delicious as well. My green eyes lined with red searched with blood lust for the source. I climbed a tree and looked around for it, my mouth watering as I caught sight of this tall dark and handsome man. I could tell he was a dhampir, and though moroi blood was priceless to my kind, I found I wanted his blood. It smelled so good, so…inviting.

I heard the growling of other strigoi and I sighed. I pounced on him and he looked surprised, but before he could do anything I knocked him out so he would be safe. He probably didn't need my help, after all this was his job, but that didn't really register in that moment. I glared at the other strigoi and immediately started to fight not letting them hurt the guy. I took all three down easily, near immortality did have its perks sometimes.

I couldn't just leave him out here even if he did look like he could take care of himself, so I started to carry him away to my place. I looked at the Dhampir's body and sighed when I saw the bloody knuckles. That aside, he did have the body of a god and I couldn't help but stare at him. And after a few seconds, the smell of his blood already tantalizing my senses, I couldn't help but bite him softly. His blood tasted so good but so off, too.

I growled and knew why he was changed. Ugh of fucking course. I stopped and just tied him up, settling in to wait until he woke up. I somehow ended up sitting in his lap while I waited. Then he woke up. He looked confused and completely adorable. If my heart still beat it probably would've started pounding because of the beauty of his eyes.

"Well hello there hot stuff." I said in a sweet southern accent. I've been here a while, you see, I was turned around October 1810... Anyway He growled and I sighed. "I'm May and you'll be staying here for a while."

"I'd say it's a pleasure," He said, lifting a brow. "But that would make me a liar." I laughed unable to help it. He had some spunk.

"Oh well you'll be fine." I said and using my compulsion because I hadn't been kissed or kissed anyone in years, I said. "Kiss me."

He did and his lips were so soft. I smirked and pulled away. "Definitely keeping you Hun." I purred and got up from his lap. Just like that, the spell was broken. He growled at me and his eyes flashed black.

"I'm going to kill you," He snapped. "Better yet I'll let the sun do it for me." I sighed.

"Blah, blah, blah," I said. "I've lived for a long time I needed some compassion." His face softened and I almost laughed. Hell, I would have if I didn't feel like shit. "Hungry?" I asked and he nodded.

I went to the kitchen to start cooking for him, hit by the fact that I hadn't cooked for anyone in forever. I floured chicken, boiled mac and cheese and started on the gravy. When that was finished I started peeling potatoes. He smiled and because I forgot to look at what I was doing, I burned my hand and hissed. He laughed, and maybe I was an idiot, but I found myself thinking that it was one of the most amazing sounds I'd ever heard.

…

Rose's POV.

The second my eyes flew open, they went to the door and then I started crying again thinking about Dimitri. I shouldn't have yelled at him, I knew that but my body decided it needed to prove a point, because I felt like shit now. I had a really bad feeling in my gut and decided to go look for him.

It was late, but I didn't care. I needed to apologize or at the very least try. I needed to make sure he was ok, because the feeling in the pit of my stomach said otherwise. So getting out of bed, I made my way to the bedroom window and looked out. It was quiet out there tonight, the warmth of the sun calling to me. Making sure the coast was clear, I made my way out the window, propelled by instinct and years of illegal parties with Lissa.

My feet hit solid ground 3 stories below and I sighed, hoping that I could make him understand how I was feeling, praying that he didn't hate me now. Because I could take a lot of things, but the idea of Dimitri no longer loving me was not one of them. As a matter of fact, I was sure that would be enough to kill me.

Heyyyy Roza here. How are we feeling, guys? Do y'all like May? Moni's…Um, excuse me, the almighty Moni's creation and you've finally met her yayyy! She's been working overtime to get this chapter to you because she's the absolute best and I belong to her XD.

Anyway, review lovelies and I'll see what I can do about the next chapter!

XXX

Roza and Moni


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews are such amazing things, such exhilaratingly motivating things! So thanks for all of your amazingly sweet words! Here's your reward and so soon XD.

We own nothing! How many times do we need to say it?

Amor Prohibido.

Chapter 5.

DPOV.

If anyone had told me 24 hours before that I would've been sitting in a strigoi's lair having a casual dinner that the previously mentioned strigoi had prepared, I would've said they were certifiable. And yet, here I was, sitting at May's table eating food she'd just prepared. And oddly, it didn't really feel like she was a strigoi. Oh, the visible signs were there, the red that rimmed her green eyes, the inhuman speed, the too pale skin, but there was more, too, not the least of which being that she hadn't killed me.

She was alone out here. She'd killed for me, killed others like her to protect me. These facts warred with years of guardian training that screamed she was evil. She also compelled you to kiss her, a voice in the back of my mind reminded. I needed to kill her, I knew that and yet instead of trying to get my stake back I found myself eating her food and engaging her in conversation.

"Is there a reason you're alone out here?" I asked. It was common knowledge that most strigoi couldn't work in groups, but they did kind of tend to dominate and conquer, especially if there was a common goal. Like, for example, attacking a heavily secured academy full of moroi, one of which was the Dragomir princess. And Rose, my Roza. The idea of her getting into any kind of trouble while I couldn't protect her was enough to make me feel sick. I started spacing out, because this was enough to put things back into prospective. I needed to get my stake, bury it in her heart and get out of was evil, a monster no matter how nice she appeared to be. Appearances were deceiving were they not?

"Yea there is," May said, snapping me out of my thoughts. It took me a few seconds to remember what we were talking about. "It's because I am shunned among the strigoi." She told me. "Because I'm too soft hearted, you see."

"Why?" I asked looking up at her and lifting a brow. "How is that even possible? I thought the change kills all sense of humanity?" At least that was what my training taught me, but I was quickly learning that typical guardian training held no basis with this strigoi.

"I had to fight with myself to keep my humanity," She said looking up at me. "That's why I didn't kill you and honestly if I hadn't grabbed you when I did you would have gotten attacked so technically I saved your life." That was it. I couldn't help but believe her. Not only that but the truth, her honesty was clear in her eyes.

"Thank you," I said genuinely. She nodded and sighed, and I felt my heart constrict. She wasn't your typical strigoi that much was obvious, but she was still holding me captive. I looked at her, trying and failing might I add to figure her out. I couldn't get a read on her and I was usually pretty good at reading people. She, however was proving to be an enigma.

"Not all of us are evil Hun," She said as though she could read my mind. And yeah, I was starting to realize that. It took some serious convincing, because this went against everything I knew, but I knew it was true.

"By the way what's your name Hun?" She asked and what kind of an ass was I? Here I was eating her food and I hadn't even told her my name? My mama would smack me with her dish towel if she knew about this. Then again, she'd probably strangle me for getting myself in this situation in the first place.

"It's Dimitri," I said and shot her a smile. Suddenly she hissed a curse as she was still doing something at the stove and had burned herself. I laughed, not at her but because it was insane that my smile could've affected her like that.

"Jesus," I said. "You trying to do my job for me?" I asked but I couldn't help the mischievous smirk that slid onto my lips. Because let's face it, as much as I knew I should want to kill her, the truth was I didn't want to. I didn't know what that said about me now, but her next words and dry laughter made me realize that I didn't care.

"I would have done it years ago almost did." She looked down and sighed a dark cloud passing over her face. I flinched, feeling like an even bigger asshole now.

"Sorry," I said, trying to get that darkly tormented look off her face. "I didn't mean it like that." Suddenly it didn't matter that she was a strigoi. She was a woman and my mama raised me better.

"It was after my first and only kill," She said suddenly. "I have never wanted to die that bad and then I learned to control myself." Control. The word registered and I looked into her eyes.

"So you feed like the moroi do." I stated rather than asked, my eyes on her face. That was a feat in itself, a strigoi who didn't kill was a huge deal, until now an impossibility as far as I was concerned. May nodded.

"Yea I do," She said. "And I think my mind set of life is the only thing that has kept me sane." I just nodded, because what did one say to something like that? It was obvious that she was still sane, there was no sign of the bloodlust in her eyes that was usually seen in those of other strigoi. And suddenly it became blatantly obvious that I was never going to be able to kill her. It just wouldn't be right. If anything, it would be like taking the life of a moroi. After all, the most evil thing she'd done since I woke up was compel me to kiss her, and in the grander scheme of things, that wasn't much of a huge crime. Not that I liked it or anything.

Oooh think he's telling the truth? Does he really not like that she kissed him? What else can possibly happen next? Well, review to find out!

Review lovelies, re note above for why that's a good idea XD!

XXX

Roza and Moni


	6. Chapter 6

Hey darlings! It's been a while I know, and I know you all may have been wondering what's been going on. The answer to that simply put is a lot, but I'm not going to get into detail here out of love and respect for my darling co-author. I will however tell you that the almighty Moni says y'all are the best readers and reviewers ever and I totally agree! So thank you! Hope this longer than usual chapter makes up for the wait!

We own nothing, um, duh!

Amor Prohibido.

Chapter 6.

May's POV.

When I untied his hands, I couldn't help but kind of brace myself for an improbable attack. My mind flashed back to how he'd growled at me when I'd kissed him, how he'd said he was going to kill me. So I figured he would at the first opportunity, but imagine my surprise when he shook his head at me. He looked into my eyes and said, "I'm not going to hurt you, as long as you let me out of here."

So taken a back was I by the fact that he hadn't jumped me yet that I just nodded. "Ok," I said solemnly. I wasn't going to keep him here against his will just because I was a strigoi. I'd never played by their rules and, I certainly wasn't about to start now.

"Really?" Dimitri asked, snapping me out of my head. "That's it? You're just going to let me go back just like that?"

"Um yea?" I told him and lifted a brow. Hadn't I just said I wasn't going to be defined like those other strigoi were?

"Thank you," He said and shot me a , I just about lost my train of thought at his smile, but of course, I couldn't let him know that, right? So I smiled and rolled my eyes just a little.

"Have fun with life," I told him and went to do the dishes because it was something to do. He chuckled walking over and pulled me into a completely unexpected hug. And maybe it was my heightened senses, but I swear I'd never smelt anything quite like this dhampir and it wasn't just his blood. It was him, his goodness.

"You've blown my mind," He said to me looking down into my eyes. "You sure as fuck don't deserve this undead-ness. No one does but I don't know of any strigoi who clings to life the way you do." I looked up into his eyes. It was as if he was looking into my soul. If I was human I would definitely be blushing by now, especially when his smile softened.

"I'm going to find a way to help you," He said suddenly. I shook my head.

"How?" I asked pulling away from the hug. "There isn't a way to help me Dimitri." He growled, something I couldn't put a name to flashing in his eyes.

"How do you know that?" He snapped. "No one ever tries to save strigoi. If there is a way then I'll find it." His eyes were so full of earnestness that I couldn't help the spark of hope that his words kindled within me.

"There we go," He said because apparently that spark of hope was filling my eyes now too. "That's better."

"It's just a little hope don't think too much about it." I said and finished the dishes. I handed him his stake hissing slightly when the silver touched my skin. "Do me a favor and kill me," I said softly.

Dimitri flipped the stake in the air. "How about I do you a favor and get out of here so I can work on figuring out how to help you?" He said.

"Dimitri please." I said and sighed softly. All this talk about hope and possible restoration was too much. It was impossible, I needed to remember that. Hell, I needed to squash that spark of hope right now because how did I know he wasn't just saying these things? How did I know he wasn't going to forget all about me when he went back to his perfect life?

"No," he said stubbornly. I looked into his eyes again and felt that spark grow more intense. His eyes were full of nothing but honesty.

"Isn't this your job?" I asked him and the surprise that flickered in those eyes said he'd just had the same thought. He shrugged.

"Yes and just this once I'm not going to do it," He said defiantly.

"You are truly something else." I said and couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm just going to take that as a compliment," He said and flashed me that soft smile again.

"You should," I said a little thankful that my heart no longer beat. I probably would've been having a heart attack he was so adorable. "I'll see you later I guess." I said sighing as he prepared to leave.

"You'll definitely see me at some point," He said and walked to the front door. "No stupid things like walking into the sun, ok? We're going to fix this."

"Fine." I said to him as I sighed softly. "See you soon." He waved and walked out.

RPOV.

I'd been scouring around the forest looking for Dimitri for a while when I felt the nausea, the telltale sign of strigoi nearby. It wasn't very intense so I knew it was either one of them or if there was more than one they weren't close enough. Nevertheless I grabbed my stake and bumped into someone because I wasn't looking where I was going. Instantly, however, I knew who it was.

"Dimitri what the hell?" I asked because I'd been looking out here but I wasn't really expecting to find him out here. I guess I should've known better, but then I just about lost my train of thought when the nausea in my stomach intensified and a strigoi appeared. I lunged for her, but she squealed and pushed me away.

"Shit," Dimitri said and took my hand. I thought it was to steady me, but then he said words I never expected to hear come out of his mouth in a situation like this. "Calm down."

"What the hell?" I asked, my eyes narrowing into a glare. "It's a strigoi." Had he lost his mind? Dimitri didn't defend strigoi, especially not since one had killed his charge and best friend Ivan Zeklos all those years ago.

"I'll explain later," He said calmly. "Let's get out of here." Ok, it was true. He had officially lost his mind.

"This bitch deserves to die," I growled and the strigoi flinched from where she stood beneath the cover of some trees.

"Roza," Dimitri said looking into my eyes. "Just trust me, ok?" I looked away to glare at the strigoi but nodded at Dimitri. Dimitri shot her an apologetic look and led me away before I could get over there and bury my stake in her chest.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked and what the ever living fuck?

"I was looking for you what the fuck do you mean why the fuck were you out here?" I asked because I'd just about lost it. Everything from earlier was flaring up again coupled with the confusion I was experiencing over what'd just happened and it was safe to say that wasn't a good combination.

"Whoa, easy," Dimitri said. "You've found me love but you shouldn't have left the wards there're strigoi out here and many that's worse than May. Actually every one of them is worse than she is."

"You don't get to tell me to calm down Dimitri and I can handle myself!" I yelled beyond frustrated. What the fuck was going on? He was warning me against strigoi while speaking so highly of that strigoi I'd seen him with?

"I know you can and yes I do get to tell you to calm down," He said calmly as if teenagers yelled at him every day. "Does anyone even know you're out here?" I glared and just ran to the safety of the wards. I'd had enough nothing was making sense anymore, but damn Dimitri and those long legs. He cursed and came after me keeping up easily only adding fuel to an already raging fire.

"Go away Dimitri I just wanted to make sure you were ok now that I know you are go away." I said more out of anger than anything else. I kind of expected him to argue, but when he just growled and stormed past his eyes flashing black, I thought just for a second that I might've made a huge mistake. It was only for a second, however, because it was soon overshadowed by everything else. Sighing, I went to my room wanting nothing but to be left alone.

Oooh so, getting interesting isn't it? How many of you think Rose's anger isn't really anger at all but jealousy? And what about Dimitri wanting to help May? Let us know darlings you know how to reach us! Again sorry for the wait!

Review lovelies and I'll see what I can do about the next chapter!

XXX

Roza and Moni


	7. Chapter 7

I know we say this all the time, but omg you guys! You all are freaking amazing. There is no if, no but, no maybe about it. Thanks so much for all of your amazing reviews!

We obviously own nothing!

Amor Prohibido.

Chapter 7.

DPOV

I knew I needed to talk to her, but I also knew I needed to let her cool off before I did. Trying to talk to her now would result in nothing but another fight, and so help me god I was so, so tired of fighting. Forget tired of fighting, I was tired in general, physically and emotionally, which was the main reason I listened and left Rose alone. I was half tempted to hit the gym again but thought better of it. One look at the time told me I had a shift then training with Rose. So sighing, I headed for my shift, spending the entirety of it in somewhat of a daze.

I made it to the gym before she did like always and waited for her trying to figure out a way to talk to her. I told myself I was overthinking this, I mean this was Roza we were talking about. I could always read her, always talk her down, right? Well, so I thought, but when she walked in I had to wonder if that was really true.

"Laps," I said. I wasn't angry anymore, but she clearly still was. She started running around the gym without saying a word.

"Not in here," I said and gestured to the tracks. It was nice out today so why not? Maybe it would help her mood. At this point, anything was worth a shot. She went outside without complaint and I found myself missing the Rose who would say she'd had enough of running because she already knew how to do that. The Rose who would demand that I taught her how to fight. The Rose who would smile at me on the days I went out and ran with her.

Figuring it couldn't hurt, I went out to run with her. She picked up her speed and I rolled my eyes, letting her get ahead as I fell back a little. After this we were going to spar and she was going to try to kick my ass. I knew that, could practically feel the anger radiating off of her even though she was running ahead of me.

"Ugh you're so damn frustrating!" She said suddenly.

"No swearing," I said calmly. "And that goes both ways does it not?"

"Fuck you." She snapped and I growled, feeling the guardian mask slip onto my face.

"What?" She snapped. It took all of my self-control to not push her up against a wall and kiss her so hard that there would be no doubt in her mind that I had eyes only for her or something equally as stupid.

"Inside," I said instead. "Go." I needed a minute to calm the fuck down. It was going to do no good if we were both mad not that I could really help it. If there was one thing about my Roza it was that she knew exactly how to push my buttons so that I lost all sense of self-control.

"You didn't kill that strigoi." She said the second I walked inside glaring at me.

"Because she's not like other strigoi." I said looking her dead in the eyes. "She doesn't kill for blood, Rose. And she could've killed me but she didn't she saved my ass instead."

"I don't believe you," Rose snapped her glare intensifying. I rolled my eyes, a look of complete exasperation sliding onto my face.

"And why would I lie to you?" I asked.

"Because strigoi aren't like that," She said.

"Most of them aren't," I said tiredly. I held her gaze forcing her to see the truth in my eyes. It took a few seconds, but she soon nodded and started talking about how Lissa could help by charming a stake with her magic.

I thought for a second then nodded. It made sense after all. Ignoring the fact that I kind of wanted to wrap Rose up in my arms and kiss her so hard she wouldn't look at me like she was now because that look was just about going to rip me apart, I said. "Spar with me."

"Fine," She said and didn't hesitate to punch me in the face. I growled and struck out with a punch of my own, one she tried to dodge but ended up getting her legs kicked out from under her instead. She landed on her ass on the mats and glared up at me.

"Point," I said. "Now get up strigoi won't wait for you to glare." I knew I pretty much sounded like I had when we'd just brought Rose and Lissa back to the academy, but at this point I didn't know what else to do. She leapt to her feet and aimed a kick at my stomach and then it was a blur of kicks and punches and blocks from us both without much damage because of the fact that we knew each other too well.

"Bitch!" Rose snapped. She'd stopped fighting and was glaring at me again.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped just about having enough of this.

"What is yours?" She retorted.

"You and the fact that I can't get a goddamn read." I growled. She shrugged.

"I think my mom was right," She said. That was it. The final straw. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. The guardian mask slipped back onto my face and I felt myself shutting down.

Rose said something and I just nodded without really knowing what she'd said, my mind registering only the fact that she left after that. I hurled something at the wall in complete frustration. After everything this was the very last fucking thing I'd ever expected to hear come out of her mouth. Honestly what the fuck was even the point of anything anymore?

I probably would've stayed there for a while, but my sulking came to an instant halt when Lissa walked into the gym looking every bit like the princess she was but something in her eyes told me this wasn't your typical visit. "We need to talk," She said and yep, definitely not your typical visit.

"Well hello princess," I said. "Let me guess. You had a talk with rose?"

"Yep now explain." She said. I sighed.

"There's nothing to explain," I said with a shrug. "I kind of just ran into may and she's not like your typical strigoi I wouldn't ask you to charm a stake if she was."

"That's not what I meant," She said. "But what the hell let's go to her and make her human."

"Thanks, Liss," I said and started leading her out the gym and to the wards while handing her a stake and pulling out a backup. "What do you want to know? What's she told you?"

"Are you two ok?" She asked after a few seconds of concentrating on the stake in her hand. "And everything." I sighed.

"I don't know," I said honestly and led her out of the wards and started walking her through the forest. "I thought we were but then she kind of said she thinks her mom was right."

"That sounds like Rose," Lissa said and sighed softly. "That's hers?" She asked as May's house came into view.

"Yes it is," I said walking up to the door and knocking. May opened the door and only got my name out before Lissa shoved the stake into her chest with surprising ease. She had to use both hands, but it was enough that it hit its mark causing May to fall back. She would've hit the ground if instinct hadn't propelled me to swoop in and catch her.

So, May is back, moroi or dhampir guys what do you think? Also how is this going to affect Rose and Dimitri? Rose thinks her mom was right? You guys think she means that or is this just the jealousy talking? Let us know you guys know how to reach us!

Review lovelies and maybe our favorite Russian will come knocking at your door…I wouldn't mind if he came knocking at my door, just saying.

XXX

Roza and Moni


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, guys! We're back! Sorry we've been gone so long! Thanks for all of your reviews XD I know it's impossible to hate May isn't it? That's because she's Moni's creation! Speaking of, you can all thank her for this chapter!

Obviously, we don't own VA.

Amor Prohibido.

Chapter 8.

May's POV.

I took the ice-cream from Dimitri with a smile. As I took my first bite, I moaned in complete bliss. I couldn't help it. It had been way too long, hell I could hardly remember the last time I'd had ice-cream. Had it always been this good?

"Oh my God, this is pure heaven in a bowl." I said grinning at Dimitri. He smiled, laughing at my face and I blushed deeply unable to help myself.

"Sorry haven't had any in years." I said by way of explanation and looked down.

"It's fine," He said, the smile never leaving his face. "I'll be right back I've got to go to work. I'll get you a room but for tonight you can sleep in here." I nodded and finished my ice cream.

As he left I crawled into his bed, falling asleep almost instantly. I shifted as I dreamt, a dream I knew would've given me nightmares ever since it happened if strigoi were able to dream. I suppose it was a blessing that they could not. It was the one about when I was turned into that horrid creature.

It was a dark night, not the kind of night where young girls like myself should be out and about, but my father needed some things to make a medicine for my mom. I went through the forest and looked around for the herbs I needed when I heard something crack in the distance.

"Hello?" I asked and god how stupid could I be? If someone really was after me did I really think they would answer?

My body tensed up, instincts telling me to run, but I took a breath and reigned them in. I was being paranoid. This was the forest. It was probably just some poor animal more afraid of me than I should have been of it.

Besides, I wanted my mother to get well. She'd been sick for too long, gradually getting worse, and I feared what would happen if we didn't do something. As it turned out, I should've trusted my gut, listened to those instincts that had been trying to warn me, because that's when he appeared and smiled. His smile was beautiful with an under layer of coldness, but that beauty somehow diminished the iciness of it.

"What is a beautiful lady like you doing out here alone?" I blushed and started to walk off ignoring him even though there was something in his voice that wanted me to stop. He was in front of me in a flash, however, towering over me and making me want to cringe.

"Where do you think you're going?!" He snapped and were his eyes red? No, no it couldn't be, right? Right? Soon it didn't matter because he bit into my neck and I was filled with euphoria unlike anything I had ever felt before.

I didn't care that a strigoi had just bitten into my neck and was now drinking my blood nor did it register that I could die or worse. My thoughts went cloudy and when he stopped I heard myself whine. He chuckled before tipping my head back slightly. I felt a liquid be tipped into my mouth and no more, because things blacked out for me after that.

I snapped awake panting heavily and soon those pants turned into sobs. I curled into a ball rocking back and forth, the memory of when I'd finally woken up now crashing through my mind, not that there was much to remember but an unyielding thirst unlike anything I'd ever felt in my life .Elijah was the man who took my life away from me and I knew he was still out there somewhere. Not for long, I told myself. Not if I had anything to say about it. Elijah's days as a top ranking strigoi were numbered, and the count down had just begun.

…

Rose POV

I knew I was being childish but it was for his own good, or so I thought I didn't know just ughhh fuck it allllll. I threw myself on my bed and lay down looking up at the ceiling when I heard knocking at my door. I groaned and closed my eyes. Maybe they'd go away.

Of course, luck was never on my side. The knock came again. I groaned, because I knew exactly who was on the other side of that door. I could feel her worry and it was making me edgy. I could also feel her determination and knew she wasn't going anywhere. Not that it changed my mind on letting her in.

"Go away," I snapped. "No company needed. Let me sulk in silence." Lissa walked in like she owned the place completely ignoring me. She rolled her eyes and sat on my bed. Jesus. Didn't anyone ever listen to me?

"Well that's not gonna work with me so try again." She said. I threw my pillow at her trying to catch her off guard, but she surprised me when she caught it throwing it back and hitting me in the face. Great, even the usually non-violent moroi princess was kicking my ass today.

"Stop sulking." She said as she pouted. "Please for meeeee?" I rolled my eyes.

"For ten minutes maybe." I said because it was impossible to deny Vasilisa Dragomir anything. She gave me a disapproving look and I groaned.

"You look tired go to sleep." She said sending calming waves through the bond. Shaking my head, I tried to fight them off but it was so damn hard. Probably because she was right, a voice in the back of my mind said. So even though I knew I was going to lecture her about using her magic for things like helping me go to sleep tomorrow, I just gave in and let her soothe me to sleep, thinking that I was also going to have to apologize to Dimitri tomorrow, too.

Thoughts, guys? Seems like May's got a new life mission. Anyone thinks she'll succeed? And what about Rose and Dimitri? Will he accept Rose's apology?

Only one way to know, stay tuned and don't forget to review!

XXX

Moni and RozaTop of Form


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys thanks for the reviews last chapter. Seems there was a bit of confusion about May I'm pretty sure that's my fault I've been gone for ages. She has been restored thanks to Lissa. Also maybe the plot's been slow but do hang in there if you want please and thank you.

We own nothing.

Amor Prohibido.

Chapter 9.

DPOV.

I liked to think that I knew people. I was observant, I paid attention. That gave me an eye for reading people or so I was told. A voice in the back of my mind reminded me that right now I couldn't even get a read on Roza, the girl I could usually read like the back of my hand, but I pushed it away. That wasn't the point, not right now.

The point of this train of thought was due to the newly restored moroi woman currently locked away in my room. She'd seemed so happy when I'd given her the ice-cream, so relaxed when I'd left her for my shift, but something told me that was just a façade. My mind flashed back to when Lissa had shoved the stake into her chest. It had knocked her out for a while, but she'd woken up sick and upset and full of guilt and tears. I wrapped her up in my arms, but there was nothing romantic about it. I would have done the same for anyone who had been through what she had. Living like that was no way to live, not for anyone and certainly not for any decent person. It was a fate worse than death and like I'd told Roza when we'd gone on that shopping trip to Missoula, I would want someone to find me and kill me if I was ever turned. Nay had laid her head on my chest as she sobbed.

"I-I... I feel sick." She gasped out having already thrown up before I'd gotten to her.

"It's ok," I said. "You're fine." The next words out of her mouth made me flinch.

"I hate myself I don't deserve to live. She whispered.

"Look at me," I said softly. She lifted her head from my chest, her eyes full of tears and so so much pain. "What you did as a strigoi wasn't you and honestly you only killed one person. I'm not saying that makes it right but you gained control. That's a feat in itself. You are not a horrible person, May. You do deserve to live, to have a second chance."

I didn't know if my talk had done much to help her, but she had eventually fallen asleep. Lissa and I had brought her back to the academy and gotten her blood when she'd woken up. After that she'd asked for ice-cream, and I had gotten it for her wanting to give her something from her old life. I knew she had a long way to go in terms of letting go of her days as a strigoi and coming to terms with her life, both new and old, and I couldn't help but want to help her.

Of course, that arose another problem. Like Lissa had said earlier, May's presence was going to complicate things. It didn't have to, there was only one girl my heart beat for, but this was Rose we were talking about here. She was going to flip out.

Or maybe, maybe she wouldn't even care. Her words from earlier rang in my head and I nearly flinched. "I think my mom was right."

Had she really meant that? Was it really jealousy that was causing her to be so angry? I wanted to believe that it was, wanted to believe that she wasn't really about to give up on us so easily, but the truth was, I didn't know. And that didn't sit well with me. We needed to talk. She needed to hear me out, needed to tell me what was going on, because my mind refused to believe that she really would give up on us like that. I had seen her face when her mom had told us we needed to break up. The pain in her eyes could not be faked, the love could not be so easily overshadowed. Her lips on mine that last time she'd kissed me, so full of frantic urgency, no, none of that could be faked.

My mind remained a tangled mess of confusion for the rest of my shift, but I managed to do my job. I stopped by Alberta's office when it was over, told her about May and how she was going to be needing a room. Alberta simply nodded as if people restored strigoi every day and told me she would set it up. That was one of the things I loved about her, she didn't really ask questions unless it was absolutely necessary or she felt it was endangering the people she was in charge of.

I stayed out of my room for as long as I possibly could, only going back to shower and change. My mind was spinning and my head was pounding from a lack of sleep by the time morning rolled around, but I was determined to get to the gym for training with Rose. I stopped by the cafeteria for some doughnuts on my way there certain that today was going to be nothing like yesterday. We were going to talk today, I was going to get her to let me in enough so we could do that if it was the last thing I did.

So, thoughts, guys? Could this be the turning point for Rose and Dimitri? Let us know what you think!

Review lovelies and we'll see what we can do about the next chapter… ;)

XXX

Moni and Roza


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all you freaks and weirdos who read this XD I'm Moni co-writer and I know that me and MY baby have been receiving comments that aren't really nice so my words to you are don't like don't read and for the sake of my sanity, try to be nicer about what you say because we both have worked hard on this even when going through tough situations. Anyway, congrats to those who requested romitri you got it have fun reading we don't own and there is a hint of smut in this so be careful. My beautiful baby wrote this chapter enjoy!

Amor Prohibido.

Chapter 10.

RPOV.

In spite of everything, I still wanted to be around Dimitri. Oh, I knew he and everyone else probably thought otherwise judging from the fact that I'd just about turned into a bitch where he was concerned, but the truth was, I was jealous. Jealous and angry and confused and a whole lot of other things that I couldn't put into words.

And it wasn't like I didn't want to talk about all the things I was feeling, It was just that I simply didn't know how to. Dimitri knew me better than even I knew me however, and I knew if I even gave him a hint about what was going on he would want to talk. And that scared me. So whenever I saw him, I projected everything I was feeling and turned it into anger, anger which wasn't even directed at him. It was directed at our situation and my mother for intervening and at Adrian for telling her.

Dimitri's wanting to help restore May took the emotional tidal wave stirring around inside me up to another level. I knew there was nothing going on between them. I knew if there was something going on and he thought he could help he would find a way to. That was just how Dimitri was. It was one of the reasons why I loved him so much, but seeing as how I wanted him and was being forced to pretend like I didn't, his being nice to her and believing in her took on a whole new meaning in my mind.

Sighing softly, I got out of bed and started getting ready for training. I was already awake and had been for hours, what was the point in lying around here anymore when I needed to meet Dimitri for training? I knew what the point was. It was me trying to put off the inevitable. It was me trying to pretend like I didn't want to see him even though our one on one practice sessions had become almost sacred to me even if all we did these days was fight.

…

When I walked into the gym, it was to find Dimitri already there, never mind that it was a little early. He was sprawled on the mats, a book in his hands, no doubt one of those beloved western novels of his. He looked up as I entered, and even though I said nothing, he ignored my silence probably use to it by now and flashed me a smile.

"Morning," He said. "You hungry?"

"Sure," I said nonchalantly. It was all I could muster both because my heart was still doing summersaults in my chest because of that smile and because honestly when was I not hungry?

"Then come with me." He led me to the back of the gym and I could tell that he wanted to take my hand. He resisted though, and I didn't know whether to feel disappointed or not. He made me sit down and brought out a box of what I realized were doughnuts.

"Are those glazed?" I asked, unable to resist staring. Hell, I think my mouth might have even been watering a little.

"Of course they are," Dimitri said and duh, I realized. He had every right to say that because as stated earlier, Dimitri knew me quite well. Surely he knew what my doughnut preferences were. Oh what the hell? Why was I overthinking? I grabbed the box out of his hands and started to eat.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Dimitri asked chuckling.

"Yes." I said forgetting I wasn't supposed to like him for the moment. Or at least pretend that I didn't like him. And really when he was smiling at me like that, I was kind of powerless to resist that charm. It was kind of one of the things that had drawn me to him in the first place, but as I looked at him now, I knew he wasn't playing up that charm. That smile was genuine and it made my heart flip because it had been a while since I'd seen it.

"Thanks," I said blushing a little and looking down. He nodded and went off to make my drink like only he could and I couldn't help but watch as he moved any more than I could keep the grin off my face. When he came back hot chocolate and coffee in hand and chuckled at the chocolate I was sure was on my face, I rolled my eyes making him laugh.

"What?" He asked sitting down a smile still on his face.

"Nothing," I said and ate in silence while Dimitri sipped his coffee for a bit before I blurted out something that probably should've occurred to me sooner. "Why are you doing this?" I knew there was suspicion in my voice, but I couldn't really help it.

"Because I want to feed you?" He said smiling. But then that smile faded. "And because we need to talk, Roza."

"Great." I put down my hot cocoa and tensed up a little. I guess I knew this was coming, but I had been trying to avoid this very thing.

"No more yelling. No more angry outbursts." Dimitri said when it became clear I wasn't going to say anything. He looked into my eyes and I was done for. "Just a conversation where you be real and tell me what's going on. Because I refuse to believe what you said yesterday."

I flinched, feeling myself starting to shut down. What I said yesterday. I think my mom was right. Of course I hadn't meant it, but I knew it would shut him up. Now, I felt like an asshole, especially when he was looking at me with those dark, dark eyes and not saying anything because he knew pushing me wasn't going to get him anywhere. I looked away kind of wanting to cry.

And then, he was kissing me. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me softly. I stiffened a bit, more from surprise than anything else, but then I was melting into it and kissing him back. Where Dimitri's kiss had been soft, mine was hard as I kissed him back.

His arms wounded around me pulling me close and I practically lost all sense of coherent thought. All I knew in that moment was him, his lips against my own, and his arms holding me tight. I wrapped my legs around him as he growled. That growl shattered whatever was left of my already lacking self-control, and I grounded against him. Dimitri swore and kissed my neck serving to rile me up further. A low moan broke past my lips as I grounded harder. Dimitri hissed and stopped and I nearly whined.

"Wait love." He said. I growled lowly then blinked a couple of times trying to bring the world back into focus before cursing loudly. I figured he was going to lecture me on how this could never happen again, but seeing as how he kept his arms around me, maybe I was wrong.

"Talk to me." He said playing with my hair. "Can you really tell me you don't want this?" I opened my mouth to say yes but closed it because I really wanted this. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

"Can you really tell me you're ready to let us go, Roza?" He asked but I simply just couldn't think. I shivered and moaned a little, that accent of his doing strange things to my body.

"I want you," I whispered staring at his lips.

"Not here baby girl," He said and I growled.

"Now Dimitri." I said. I'd been denied of this for too long. I just couldn't take it anymore. I didn't think he was going to do anything, after all, he was Dimitri, but he chuckled and cupped me through my clothes. There was no stopping the loud moan that broke from my lips. He rubbed my clit gently and I gasped, bucking against his hand when the door suddenly opened and my mother of all people entered.

Heyyy! Roza Here, well there you go guys, you wanted Romitri, and we gave you Romitri! But now Janine's in the picture so where do they go from here? We'd love to hear your thoughts, but in the words of my baby, be nicer with what you say please and thank you. I already know that I have amazing readers, and you guys know I've never let you down before! I know the plot is different and the characters might be a little ooc but we're only just getting started!

So review lovelies, next chapter coming soon, maybe, depends on you ;) XD

XXX

Moni and Roza


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Thanks for all of your amazing reviews on the last chapter! And yes, I know this took a while I'm sorry I honestly have no idea where the time went! But here we go nevertheless. Also I updated In The Rain in case anyone was wondering!

We own nothing.

Amor Prohibido.

It was so, so easy to forget about the rest of the world as I looked at her face. Roza was beautiful on a regular day, but lost to pleasure she was exquisite. Pure male pride filled me as I watched her. I was the one causing her to react like that. I was the reason her eyes darkened and pupils dilated, and her lips parted to let out those low, sultry moans that were going straight to my groin. I could feel how wet she was through her clothes and silently purred at the knowledge that she was wet for me, only me.

Then, the door opened and her mother walked in. She stared for about 5 seconds before looking completely livid. I took my hands off Rose, but it was too late. The damage had already been done. Hell she was still sitting in my lap.

"Well fuckkkkk," I said in Russian throwing in a couple more swear words too. The kinds of swear words that would have made my mother smack me with more than her dish towel and yell about how she raised me better. Granted she would probably still say that if she knew what was going on here, but right now that wasn't the point. Rose blushed and jumped down from my lap.

"Mom t-"She started, probably to say this wasn't what it looked like, not that anyone would buy that but I had to admire her effort. It didn't really matter what she was about to say anyway, because Janine didn't want to hear it.

"Rose leave," She growled looking every bit the formidable guardian she was known to be, but there was a hint of something purely maternal glinting in her eyes along with the simmering anger. "I need to have a talk with Belikov. I saw Rose hesitate and shook my head mouthing go at her. To my surprise, she actually listened and left the room.

"What the hell?" Janine growled the second Rose had left. I sighed and looked at her my own anger flaring to the surface now too.

"You're keeping us apart," I growled. "That's what." Obviously, that was the wrong thing to say, but right now I didn't give a fuck.

"There's a reason for it and you know that!" Janine yelled her eyes flashing. "I thought we had respected that." I wanted to yell that she had been the only one to make that decision, but my brain seemed to have a mind of it's own today.

"What?" I asked trying for calm. "The age difference? The fact that she's my student and if we get caught I'll be screwed? That dhampirs don't have steady relationships and certainly not with other dhampirs? Do you really think I care about any of that? I love her!" Well, I did start off trying for calm, but that calm had evaporated by the end and I was straight up yelling. I didn't give a fuck that I didn't usually lose it. I had been holding this shit in for a while and this was the woman responsible.

"I do too she's my fucking daughter and I want what's best for her. And you're not it!" I ignored how hearing that stung, I was too fucking pissed right now to care about her opinion of me.

"That's hardly your decision to make." I snapped. "It's hers and you're not really giving her that chance. You're demanding that she needs to date guys her age. You're threatening to put Abe on her case. How is that right or even fair?"

Suddenly her hand came flying at me, and I was too slow to react. Maybe because I didn't think she would actually hit me, but how wrong I was. She slapped me hard. "Shut up you know nothing!" She yelled.

"Don't I? I asked flinching. I expected her to rant some more, but she simply stormed out. I growled and started pacing, my emotions churning. They calmed the second Rose walked back inside.

"Comrade?" She asked and was that uncertainty I heard in her voice? I lifted my head and looked up at her. "D...Did she hit you?"" She asked her eyes widening slightly.

"She did," I said. "But it's fine it doesn't matter."

"It does," She said softly. I started to shake my head but I couldn't miss the look in her eyes. So, I lifted a brow instead.

"She shouldn't have hit you." Rose said simply and I nodded and ran my hands through my hair.

"Try telling that to Janine Hathaway." I said and yes I heard the bitterness in my voice, too. "I told her it's your decision to make about whether or not you want to be with me and that she wasn't giving you that chance. Instead she's being demanding and threatening to put Abe on your ass. She flipped out." Rose groaned and sighed softly, and I took her hands. "It is your decision to make, Roza." She looked down at our hands and I squeezed hers gently.

"I'm not asking for anything else," I said gently. "I just want to know where we stand." Because this not knowing thing was going to drive me fucking in sane. There was no other way of putting it. Surely she knew that?

"I don't know." Rose said softly and I nearly groaned. Ok, maybe she didn't know that I was pretty much on the edge.

"Fine then tell me what you want." I said and hoped to God she didn't say she didn't know again. "Not what you're expected to want. Not what anyone else wants you to want. What do you want?" I put emphasis on 'you' hoping she would get it.

"You," She said simply, and there was no stopping the grin that slid onto my face at those words.

"You already have me." I said to her looking right into her eyes. "You've always had me." Her breath hitched and for a second I thought she was going to cry.

"Comrade I love you." She said and I felt my smile grow.

"I love you too." I said my heart melting at her words. I pulled her into my arms holding her against my chest and suddenly all was right in the world again. She got on her toes to press her lips to mine in a hard kiss. I kissed her back gently biting her lip. She moaned, making me growl and pull away.

When she looked up at me and sighed, I nearly laughed out loud. I gestured around us. We were still in a public place and as proven before, anyone could walk in. Then my eyes caught the clock and I gestured to it.

"Crap," Rose said and this time I did laugh.

"Exactly." I said expecting her to step out of my arms, but she kissed me again. I kissed her back, slowing it down and looking into her eyes. We pulled away as the bell rang and Rose sighed.

"I love you." I told her. "You are mine in spite of what anyone else says and I am yours." That brought the smile back and I couldn't help the smile that slid onto my face as she stepped out of my arms and rushed off to class.

Ooooh so Dimitri gave Janine a piece of his mind and got slapped in the process. Rose decided she wants him but will that be enough? And what about May? Where does she fit into all of this?

Review lovelies you know we love hearing your thoughts!

XXX

Moni and Roza


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Thanks for all of your reviews on the last chapter! You guys are super sweet!

We own nothing!

Amor Prohibido.

Chapter 12.

I got out of bed and went to go shower, actually humming. I had no idea what the heck I was even humming, but it felt good, I felt good. Apparently, I felt so good in fact that I completely forgot that I was in someone else's bedroom and that he could enter anytime he wanted. Which, co-incidentally, was exactly what happened.

"Whoa," Dimitri said. "Sorry!" I squealed. Crap, I was a complete idiot who had just walked out of the shower completely naked. Couldn't I have remembered a towel?

"Sorry. I'll just be outside now." He said, already on his feet and heading to the door. Blushing, I hastily threw some clothes on, internally screaming every single swear word known to man both in English and in every other language I knew. Truth be told, I didn't speak that many languages, I just knew how to cuss in many of them.

"Jesus," I heard Dimitri say from outside and chuckled to myself. It was like he could hear my inner ramblings.

"I'm decent!" I called sitting on the edge of the bed. He walked back inside giving me a sheepish smile that made my heart do weird things which it really had no business doing.

"Sorry," He said again. "I kind of forgot you were in here."

"It's fine," I said, not even wanting to admit to myself that the fact that he'd forgotten stung a little. Before I had time to even try to figure out why that should bother me, Dimitri spoke again.

"Did you settle in ok?" He asked blushing adorably. I nodded awing a bit. Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Really now?" He asked.

"Your blush is cute," I said a little defensively. He rolled his eyes yet again, as if this was something he heard often and obviously did not agree with.

"Got you a room," He said producing the key.

"Thank you." I said and gave into the impulse to hug him and kiss his cheek. He hugged back before pulling away and giving me the key.

"You should come down and get some food." He said. I nodded. Food sounded great right now.

"Where is food?" I asked. Dimitri smiled.

"Come with me," He said. I nodded and followed as he led me down to the school's cafeteria. I couldn't help the nerves, and apparently it was visible on my face.

"Relax," Dimitri said. "Most of the kids are in class." I nodded again. "Anything you feel like eating?" I very nearly blurted you for some reason, but just shrugged.

Taking my shrug to mean I wanted him to decide, he started making me a tray. I yawned as I watched him work. He chuckled softly and led me to a table where I proceeded to glare at the food like it was holy water. Dimitri laughed.

"Been a while hasn't it?" He asked laughter still in his voice. I nodded and started eating the food ravenously, crumbs all over my face and oddly in my hair.

"I haven't had food in years," I said, but Dimitri only laughed again. I couldn't help but notice that he was in a good mood today. Vaguely, I wondered why that was. My mind supplied an image of the dhampir girl with the dark hair and eyes and killer body. She'd looked like a desert princess that day in the woods. Did she have something to do with his mood?

"I know." Dimitri said breaking me out of my thoughts. "I figured you might want some before blood." I nodded and blushed when I noticed people staring.

"Pay them no attention," Dimitri said following my gaze. I nodded again and sniffled, kind of wanting to bolt. I wasn't use to this many eyes on me, and I wasn't sure I liked it.

"You want to go eat somewhere else?" Dimitri asked. I nodded. "Come on then," He said and I let him lead me outside, to a much quieter part of the school.

"Five minutes in and I'm already a freak," I said softly, just picking at the food now as my appetite had long since vanished.

"Hey consider yourself lucky this isn't the royal court." Dimitri said and I stiffened. Even as a strigoi who had been pretty removed even from strigoi society, I knew about the court. And I would be a liar if I said it didn't scare me, how the rulers would react to a strigoi who had been restored.

"Relax I'm kidding. Dimitri said. "They're usually this curious when we have visitors." I nodded and he smiled. I felt a smile of my own slide onto my face, instantly calmed by his smile.

"What is a cappuccino? I asked when I had finished eating. Dimitri chuckled a little.

"It's a little difficult to explain if you haven't had one." His face lit up. "We need to get you one. Because they are great."

"Right now?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No I have to go to work, but we can get you one when we go shopping because I'm guessing you're going to need to get new things right?" I nodded, a little uneasy about the whole idea as it had been a while since I'd been around many people.

"Don't worry about it," Dimitri said picking up on the tension. "It's going to be fine. The world has changed in all these years you know." I sighed and yawned a bit.

"I…Ok." I said finally and then he walked me back to the room before leaving to go to work.

RPOV.

For the first time in a while, I felt good. Not just good, but really good. Like pep in your step, no high school drama or annoying teachers like Stan Alto bothering you kind of good. The day was a breeze, the defensive combat classes being the best because I kicked Eddie's ass in most of them. I'll admit though that my eyes kept straying to the guardians who guarded the classes searching for Dimitri, but he wasn't in any of my classes that day.

Each time I looked for him and didn't find him I grumbled a little internally, but overall I didn't mind so much. After all, ever since my mom flipped out about us being together this had become kind of a common thing. I consoled myself with the fact that I would see him at practice. Only when I walked into the gym, he wasn't there. Instead, my mother was.

"Rose," I jumped a little, not at all expecting to see her, and quite frankly not really wanting to either.

"Hey mom." I said trying for nonchalance.

"I'm moving you from this school." She blurted. It took my brane a few seconds to pick up on what she had just said.

"Where's-Wait...what?!" Surely, what I had just heard was complete bullshit, right? There was no way in hell she had just said that.

"You heard me." She said and ok, now I was getting pissed. Who the fuck did she think she was?

"Yes," I said. "But have you lost your mind?"

"Nope." What the absolute fuck was going on? Why the hell was she so calm and where the hell was Dimitri?

"Then you hate me and want to ruin my life." I stated matter of factly.

"Nope," She said again. I started pacing, my agitation only growing at the deadly calm she was emitting.

"Then what the hell mom?" I snapped stopping right in front of her and using the couple inches I had on her to my advantage as I glared down at her.

"I asked you to stay away from Dimitri," She said, and I felt those couple inches I had on her evaporate. My mother might only be 5 feet nothing of Scottish guardian, but what she lacked in height she made up for in personality and presence. "And you disobeyed."

"What is even the problem, mom? I asked and started pacing again. "There's an age difference between you and dad too you know. And you're not even here most of the time, why do you have to show up now and stir up this shit?!" My eyes stung, but I refused to cry in front of her. The way she was looking at me made me feel like I was 5 years old all over again.

"I'm doing what's best for you," She said with a sigh. I shook my head.

"Right," I snapped. "And hitting Dimitri is what's best for me? Dragging me away from the one place I've grown up is what's best for me? Asking me to leave everything I've known since I was 5 years old is what's best for me? What about Lissa, mom? We're bonded I'm going to be her guardian after graduation."

"I'll take care of that." She said and I felt the stinging in my eyes intensify. The thing was, these tears were brought on more by the anger and frustration coursing through me than anything else.

"I don't want you to!" I said a tear rolling down my face as I turned for the door. "And I'm not leaving." I heard her sigh as I stormed out, but I really didn't care in that moment. As I walked back to my room head down and hands shaking, I felt every bit of the high I had been riding on all day evaporate, and with the crash came that endless pit of despair that had for the past couple weeks been threatening to swallow me whole. The only difference was that this time, I feared it actually might, because there was only one person that could make this better, and right now he didn't seem to be here.

Oooh well, thoughts guys? Dimitri's going shopping with May and Janine is still not wanting to hear anything about him being with her daughter. I guess drastic times calls for drastic measures, but what now? Let me know!

Review lovelies, tell me if you want to see the shopping trip or if you want us to skip ahead. We can do both!

XXX

Moni and Roza


	13. author's note

Hey lovelies, I know it's been forever since Moni and I posted anything for this story and that's mainly because on one hand life got crazy and on the other I was trying to focus on my other story, but also because we weren't getting much feedback from you guys. And I'm not saying that we only write because of the reviews, but it is a part of why because it helps us become better writers. So what we want to know is, do you guys actually want us to continue Amor Prohibido? It's ok if you don't please just let us know and we'll take it down. To those of you who did leave us reviews on every chapter though, thank you so, so much! We love you all and read every word of what you had to say! And to those of you wondering why I haven't updated In The rain in months, Moni included I'm sure, guys my computer hates me ok? That's simply it. Anyway my loves, let us know your thoughts! Until next time my lovelies

XXX

Moni and Roza


End file.
